Unusual Punishment
by AceFangirl
Summary: Phoenix Wright needs to be punished by Pearl Fey. Deciding a slap in the face won't cut it, she get more creative.
1. Misunderstanding

One morning, Phoenix Wright turned on the water and stepped into his shower. The hot water streaming through his hair felt good. _Maybe it's not powerful enough for Maya's training, but it's good enough for me._ He smiled remembering his assistant Maya's comical attempts to recreate a rapid waterfall in his office/apartment.

He grabbed his soap and mentally went through his schedule for the day. _Maya and Pearls should be here in a couple hours, so we can all go out to lunch. I have a feeling Maya will be in the mood for burgers. Then I'll make a few more preparations for tomorrow's trial. Maybe the girls can help. _

His thoughts roamed around as he washed himself. At some point, he picked up his shampoo bottle and squeezed out the contents. As he lathered his hair he reminded himself to prepare his wallet before the Fey cousins came. Phoenix found out that if he only had enough money on him to pay for three burgers Maya wouldn't run him dry by ordering more. It was the only way to win those battles, especially with Pearl around. "_Mr. Nick! How can you say no to Mystic Maya? She's your special someone, isn't she worth it?" _

Somehow Pearl was under the impression that Maya and Phoenix were madly in love with each other. It had caused him all sorts of grief and embarrassment, not to mention pain. _That little girl is an enigma. Her fantasies seem so cute sometimes, and then she does something that makes her look much less innocent._

Phoenix sighed and dismissed the thought as he rinsed his hair. He turned off the water and started drying himself with a towel. After wrapping the towel around his waist, he grabbed another towel and wrapped it around his head to dry his hair. He took out his toothbrush and toothpaste to brush his teeth. While he didn't think much of it at the time, he couldn't stop scratching his neck.

Once his dental hygiene routine was complete, he went into his room to get dressed. He was soon dressed in his usual blue suit and red tie. He started to notice his itch, as it was becoming worse. Wondering what was up, he looked in a mirror. He was shocked by what he saw.

His skin was red and splotchy everywhere, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was his hair that caught him off guard. It was spiked out just like it always was, except it was also lime green.

Phoenix touched his hair, just to make sure it was really his. His hand turned green too. _Must be dye, maybe I can still wash it out!_ He ran back into his shower and feverishly scrubbed his hair with his hands. He had no idea how it had happened, but at the moment he gave all his attention to undoing it. He decided against using his shampoo, for he had serious doubts that it truly was shampoo. After spending another ten minutes in the shower, he turned the water off and dried his hair again. He looked at the towel and saw it was green. So was his hair.

"What the heck?" he said; utterly perplexed.

An hour later, the door to the Wright and Co. Law Offices burst open.

"Nick! We're here!" Maya called, putting away the spare key her sister (and Phoenix's mentor), Mia Fey, had given her a few years ago.

"Mr. Nick! Where are you?" Pearl said, smiling and hopping in place with enthusiasm.

"I'm right here girls! How was the train?" Phoenix walked into the room wearing a grey hoodie with the hood over his head.

Maya was taken aback. "Nick? What's with the hoodie?"

"What's wrong with the hoodie?" Phoenix said evasively.

"Nothing, it's just… kinda… weird not seeing you in a suit I guess."

"I thought it was day a good day to wear it. More casual, you know," he scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. Plus it started itching.

Pearl looked at Nick, contemplating the lawyer's new look. "I guess the hoodie works for you, but take off the hood. Makes you look like you're hiding something. Like a criminal."

_Not true! _"I doubt I'll get arrested or anything. Come on let's go," Phoenix was desperate to change the topic.

"I'm with Pearly on this one, Nick. Here…" Maya started towards Phoenix, who backed away.

"Nick, c'mon. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous; you're the ones getting all worked up over this."

Without warning, Maya sprinted at Phoenix and took his hood off. His now lime green hair sprang out. Maya and Pearl just stared for a minute and Phoenix kept his head down. Maya was the one to break the silence.

"Pfft." Maya covered her mouth with her hand; her shoulders shaking. She looked over at Pearl, who was biting her lip. Then they broke out laughing.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Wha-what the heck Nick?" Maya spoke while laughing.

"Hee hee hee hee! Mr. Nick, you look funnier than… hee hee hee!" Pearl giggled.

"It's not my fault!"

They weren't listening to him. They were too busy laughing as hard as they could.

"It's- ha ha- it's- heh heh heh- it's Green-ix Wright! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Maya! Don't call me that!"

"My side's hurt! I-I can't stop. I'm sorry-ha- Green-ix!"

"I said don't call me that!"

"But Mr. Green-ix," Pearl said between giggles.

"Don't you start too! Someone tricked me alright!"

"Who tricked you?" Maya then snorted.

"I don't know. Somehow someone got into my shower and switched my shampoo with green hair dye. I can't imagine who- stop laughing already!"

Maya broke into a renewed fit of laughter. "S-sorry!"

"No you're not!" Phoenix was getting really annoyed.

Maya cleared her throat and tried to look serious. It was failing miserably, but now she could hold a conversation. "So what happened?"

Phoenix scratched his chin, it itched too. _I bet the wise guy who switched my shampoo is behind that too. _"Well, I took a shower this morning and after I dried my hair, I noticed it was, umm, like this. I tried to wash it out, but it didn't work for some reason."

"Mr. Nick, the longer the dye is soaked the longer it lasts,' Pearl said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Seriously? Oh, great I… wait a minute. Pearl, how did you know that?"

Pearl gasped, "What do you mean? I just know; I must have heard it on TV or something."

Out of nowhere, two Psyche-Locks appear in front of Pearl.

"What the- Pearls! Did you do this?" Phoenix asked, outraged.

"What makes you think that?" Pearl asked defensively.

Phoenix pulled out the Magatama and glared at the little girl. Pearl clasped her hands together and hung her head as the Psyche-Locks shattered. She knew what the Magatama meant.

"Pearly! This was your fault? Why?" Maya was clearly shocked. Phoenix was too, he never would've guessed little Pearls was capable of something like this.

Pearl rolled up her sleeves and looked up. "Because Mr. Nick is a big player!"

He had been expecting an answer like that, but he still didn't get it. "Why would you think that?"

"I was looking for some tape on your desk. When I opened one of the drawers I saw dozens of picture of people. All of them women!" Pearl's glare was stone cold.

"Umm, Nick? Do you really…" Maya didn't finish her question, she was too confused.

"No! Pearl those were all profile pictures of people involved in my cases. And there are pictures of men in there too!"

"Why would have a desk drawer filled with old case photos?" Pearl asked, still suspicious.

"I don't know, I just started putting some in there and it built up over time. Look!" Phoenix opened the drawer he knew Pearl was talking about and pulled out a photo of an old woman in her seventies.

"Do you honestly think I would have an affair with her?"

Pearl hung her head again. "Oh."

"Pearly, that was a bad thing you did. If you thought something was up, why didn't you just ask him about like you always do?" Maya looked down at her cousin.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nick. I just saw all those women, and I got so mad. So I switched your shampoo with some dye I bought, then I put poison ivy in your soap."

"Poison ivy? What if I was allergic?"

"Isn't everybody kind of allergic to poison ivy?"

"Some people react worse than others. Lucky for you, I actually have a slight tolerance. Now that we have all of this cleared up, what am I supposed to do? I have a trial tomorrow!"

"Yikes, that's not good," Maya said.

"I saw that smirk," Phoenix said accusingly.

"Sorry. Anyway, you can't just wear the hoodie in the courtroom. Would a hat work?"

"I don't think I have a hat."

"How can you not own a hat?"

"I never bought one."

"Oh my goodness."

"Let me buy you one," Pearl said. "It's the least I can do. This is my fault anyway."

"You don't have any money, Pearls."

"Sure I do. How else would I get the dye? I still have a few dollars with me." With that, Pearl ran off.

"Wait, Pearls!" Phoenix said, but it was too late. Or Pearl just chose to ignore him.

"Should we go after her?" he asked Maya.

"No, she needs to do this. I really am sorry this happened, Nick."

"It's not your fault. I just hope Pearl picks a hat that doesn't make me look stupid."

"Heh. Hey Green-ix?"

Phoenix turned his head to face her. "I thought I told you-"

Maya snapped a photo with her cell phone.


	2. What Happened to the Photo?

Miles Edgeworth sorted through his mail. Bills, flyers, love letter from Ms. Oldbag (he would shred that later), the usual. He lost his grip on one of the envelopes and it fell to his feet. He put the rest of his mail down and picked it up. The return address read "Maya Fey- Kurain Village."

_Why would Maya send me a letter? _Curious, he opened the envelope and pulled out a photo. Underneath that photo were two words. "Green-ix Wright."

There was message on the other side of the photo. "Pearly's supposed to be in trouble. Don't tell Nick! –Maya"

It was a while before Edgeworth read it though. He was too busy staring at the photo of his rival and choking back laughter.

Ten days later, Edgeworth was in the courthouse to turn in a few forms. He was alone in the hallway, which caused every sound he made to amplify. He didn't notice though, he was too deep in thought. He was to question a witness to a burglary later and he wanted to make sure he didn't forget anything.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice say, "Hey Edgeworth."

He turned around and saw Phoenix Wright. He suddenly remembered the photo that Maya had sent him.

"Oh, uh hello Wright," even though his hair was normal again, Edgeworth couldn't look Phoenix in the eye.

"What brings you here?" Phoenix asked.

_Don't laugh, Miles. You're better than that. _"Just taking care of some paperwork."

"Eh, you okay Edgeworth?" Phoenix looked confused.

"I'm fine, why do you ask G-ahem- Wright?"

"You seem a little... different I guess." Edgeworth didn't realize it, but he was grinning. Not smirking, like everyone was used to, but genuinely smiling. Phoenix wasn't sure what was going on.

"Well, I assure you I'm fine. Pfft." He covered up the last part with a fake cough.

"Umm… Okay. Is something funny?"

"No," Edgeworth said; a bit too quickly.

"C'mon, what's up? You're acting strange."

Phoenix had the same expression he had in the photo. All that was missing was the green hair. Edgeworth couldn't take it anymore. His shoulders shook, his head was in his hands. He snickered.

"Aha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Edgeworth laughed.

Phoenix was startled. At first, he had expected the prosecutor to cry. Phoenix had heard Edgeworth laugh before, but it was a patronizing "you are such a fool" laugh. He hadn't seen Edgeworth laugh like this since they were nine. Yet here he was, Edgeworth hugging his sides, smiling, tears in his eyes even. It was enough to make Phoenix smile too. Either the prosecutor had cracked, or something was incredibly funny.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I-I can't! Heh heh heh!"

Phoenix was starting to get suspicious. "C'mon, at this point you might as well."

Edgeworth looked at Phoenix. His laughter renew, he said, "G-G-G- Pfft! I'm sorry-ha ha- Green-ix Wright! It's- ha ha ha!"

"How do you know about that? Maya deleted the… That little sneak!" Phoenix's face turned red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, it was hard to tell.

Edgeworth laughed at his rival's expense for a couple minutes more. Eventually, he cleared his throat, straightened himself, and crossed his arms. He was back to regular uptight Edgeworth. He was slightly embarrassed about losing his composure like that, but he tried not to show it.

"Um, sorry about that."

"Forget it," Phoenix said. He was done with the topic.

"Right, uh, see you later then," Edgeworth said. It was one of the most awkward parting he could remember.

_**Thanks for reading! This was my first Ace Attorney fanfiction; hope you liked it! I know I made Edgeworth a little out of character, but I think that makes it funnier. I'm considering making a sequel of this, set after the events of Apollo Justice. Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
